Kim Crawford and The Olympians: The Lightning thief
by ShyReader842
Summary: Everyone knows PJO. This is a kickin it version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I know I have to update all my stories and I'm trying to I really am okay. So I was watching Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief and figured it would be cool to do a Kickin It Version. I know someone had already did this, but I'm still gonna do it. **

**I had a little argument on wether to use Kim as the Daughter of Poseidon (Percy) or Jack as the Son of Poseidon (Percy). Or in the case of Jack being Son of Poseidon, then Kim would be Daughter of Athena. But I chose Kim after a while of deciding, so Jack will be Son of Athena. Also in this story Julie will be related to Jack 'cause she will be a daughter of Athena. I know it sounds weird, but it's what I'm gonna do.**

Characters: (Kim, Jerry, and Mika will be the only one's doing karate)

- Kim (Percy) Crawford (Percy is Kim's middle name) : Daughter of Poseidon, 3rd degree black belt in karate

- Jack Brewer : Son of Athena

- Julie Brewer : Daughter of Athena (Jack's feternal twin sister. Not as intense)

- Jerry Martinez : Son of Apollo/Protector, Kim's Protector, Kim's best friend, 1st degree black belt

- Mika Gregory : Daughter of Ares/Protector, Kim's best friend, also Kim's Protector, 1st degree black belt

- Brody Carlson : Son of Hermes

- Milton Krupnick : Son of Demeter

- Donna Tobin: Daughter of Aphrodite

- Rudy Gillespie(forgot how to spell his last name) : Chiron

(AN: pretend all the gods look like the gods in the first PJO movie : The lightning thief. This will be more based on the movie than the book, but I'll add my own twists here and there.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or PJO. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.

CHAPTER 1: No one's POV

Poseidon swam up from under the sea and slowly started walking on the shore. He stepped over the bridge and started walking. Water washed over him as he walked and turned into his mortal form. Poseidon walked to the Empire State building and got to the roof of the building and found his brother, Zeus, looking through the fence around the roof. Zeus turned around as Poseidon started walking towards him. "Zeus" Poseidon said "Poseidon" Zeus replied with the same tone of voice.

"It's been many years" Poseidon replied. Zeus turned his attention to the sky and said "What do you see?" Poseidon looked at the sky "Thunder clouds" he said "But no lightning" Zeus said. Poseidon looked at his brother and Zeus said one word "Stolen." He turned and walked away from his brother. Poseidon walked after him and said "What? You think I did it?" He continued "Nipetince (?) has blinded you, brother. We're forebidden from stealing each others powers."

They were now walking side by side and Zeus turned to him "But our children aren't" he said. "You're accusing my daughter" Poseidon stated knowing what his brother meant. "I haven't seen her since she was a baby." He continued "She doesn't know me or even who she is because of you." Zeus said, with a stone hard expression on his face, "If your daughter is the thief...I will send her to the depths of Tartarus."

Poseidon pushed his brother grabbing him by the collar. He said, with an angry voice and expression, "If you touch her...you will have the fight of your life." Zeus broke his arms free and said to his brother "She must return the bolt to me. In fourteen days, by midnight, on the sumersoltice." He turned around and started walking to the entrance of Olympus. He stopped and looked at his brother "Or there will be war" he said. He thrashed his hand at the door to the entrance to Olympus and it exploded open. Zeus looked at his brother one more tme before turning around and walking into the entrance of Olympus. The exploded pieces re-formed the door and Zeus was gone.

Kim's POV

I was sitting at the bottom of the pool. I was clearing my mind. Water is the only thing that allows me to do that. Being in water helps me clear my head and it's just a place for me to be alone. A peaceful place. I push myself up and swim up to the surface. Once my head was above water I heard Jerry and Mika, my two best friends, clapping. Mika screams "And she's alive" they continue clapping. "Kim Crawford is a beast. You're a beast, girl." I swim over to them and give them both a high five while laughing a litle. I sit on the edge of the and say "How long was that?" "10 minutes" they say in unison. I repeat "10 minutes." Jerry mumbles "mmhmm" Mika hands me my towel and says "Girl, That is ridiculous. Completely insane. How do you do it?"

"I just like being in water" I reply "It's the one place I can think." They both nod at me while slightly smiling. I get changed and we all head to get to class early. We walk through halways of our school, Yancy Academy. "I wish I could spend all day under water instead of this place" I say to them. Mika says "I know, right" "It's high school without the musical" Jerry says. He continues "Everyday's the same thing. Look at this." We look to our left and see two kids fighting. I shake my head slightly and walk into class with Jerry and Mika.

The sub writes something on the chalkboard "Good morning. I'm Miss D'gerino. Your substitute english teacher" she says in a very bored tone. "Would someone please explain what shakespeare was trying to explain in this line?" she continue. A couple kids raise their hands, she looks around the room and says "Kim Crawford." I look at the board and the words just looking like random letters put together. I say while looking at my desk "I'm sorry. I don't know." She says "anybody else?" as I lean back on my chair.

I enter my apartment buliding and say "Hey mom. I'm home." She says "I'm up here honey." I open the door to my apartment to see my mom folding clothes. She looks at me and smiles "Hi, how was school today?" she says to me. "The usual" I say as I kiss her cheek. I pick up a magazine next to the window and flip through it. "I think this dyslexia thing is getting worse" I say to my mother. "Oh, why do you think that?" I put the magazine down and say "I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD." I pour my self a glass of orange juice and say "I thought this school was supposed make things better" "Kim, I know how hard this is for you. But, trust me, one day it'll all make sense." she says to me. I sigh and say "When mom? When? Today, tomorrow. When?"

My step-father, Peter, walks into the house and says "Kathy, where's my beer?" He takes a seat on the chair and she says "In the fridge." He rolls his eyeas and says "So, the beer is supposed to fly from the icebox into my hand. Get it for me." My mom stopped folding clothes and was about to walk to the fridge but I say "Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." He looks at me, then get up and walks toward me. He grabs my hair and slaps me across the face. Hard. I fall to the floor as he says "Don't talk to me like that. This is my house. So show some respect." He walks into the other room as my mom helps me up. She says "Are you okay, honey?" I nod and she says "You have got to stop back talking him. I hate when he does that to you." "I know, mom. I'm sorry..it's just...I don't like how he treats you that way." She hugs me and says "I know. Neither do I."

~Line Skip~ (The next day. the metropolitian museum)

**(AN: Most of the story might be in Kim's POV. But I might do a couple Jack, Jerry, and Mika) **

Still Kim's POV 

The class was walking up the steps to the museum. Mika and Jerry were on both sides of me. I heard a voice say _Everything is about to change, Kim, everything is about to change._ I stop walking and look around. My eyes fall on a man across the street looking at me. A bus passes by him and when the bus disappeares so did the guy. Mika yells "COME ON KIM!" I run up the steps to catch up to her and we walk into the museum. The instructor of the tour, Mr. Gillespie, said "There are twelve olympian gods, and three of the gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, they obtained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos. These three gods have been rivals ever since." He continued "Always arguing. Always threatening war. On several occasions they would come down to earth and uhh...how do I put this"

Jerry interupted "Hook up." Everyone laughed but I stood quiet. Mr. Gillespie nods and says "They would hook up with mortals. Their children are half god and half human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?" Everyone was quiet Rudy said "Kim" I thought for a second "Demigod" I said. "Exactly. Many of them became great heroes like Hercules and Cetus. Can you name another?" he asked. I looked troubled and he said "I'll give you a hint: You have something in common."

I looked around. On one of the writings on the wall was ancient greek. The letters jumbled and said 'Perseus defeats Cetus.' I mumbled "Percy" Percy was my middle name. I look at him and say "Perseus" he smiles and say "Correct" he continues on with tour, but I'm trying to figure out how I can read ancient greek but not english. Miss D'gerino whispers to me "Kim, we need to talk." I nod and follow her to and unfinished piece of the mueseum. I walk foward and say "So am I in some sort of trouble?" No one answeres me "Hello? Miss D'gerino." I hear her screech "Where is it" I turn around and see her on top of one of those big metal ladders. I say "Woah. Woah. How did you get up there?"

Next thing I know Miss D'gerino is this wrinkly, disgusting, bird thing with razor sharp teeth. "AAAHHH!" I scream as it tries to rip my head off with its' claws. "I hear you stole the lightning bolt. GIVE IT TO ME!" she/it said. I screamed "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I tried to run away, but she swooped down and grabbed my shirt. She pulled me close and said "Give me the bolt or I'll rip your heart out." Jerry and Mika walk in and yelled "KIM?!" Then Mr. Gillespie wheels his wheelchair in the room and yelled "Put her down!"

That thing said "Not until she gives me the lightning bolt." Rudy screams "PUT HER DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" It dropped me and I landed very painfully on the floor as it flew out the window. Mika and Jerry rushed to my side to help me up. Once I'm up I say "Did that seriously just happen! That's crazy! Did she really just turn into that thing. Ooohhh my god." "Kim calm down. Just calm down" Mika says while rubbing my arm. I say, while taking a deep breath, "Okay, I'm calm, but what was that thing?!"

Mr. Gillespie says "A fury. Sealed into a school I should have known." "A fury?! What's a fury?!" I ask ."What did she want from you?" "Uhh she said something about me..(*deep breath*) stealing a lightning bolt" All of their faces go pale and says "They've found her." I say, while completely and utterely confused, "Who found me." Mr. Gillespie waves his hand as in dismissing me and says "She no longer safe not here not anywhere. Mika says "Where do you want us to bring her." "We have no other choice the camp. Take her there and don't let her out of your sight." Rudy says. I say "Camp. What camp? What's going on?" Rudy says "No time to explain. Take this keep it safe and use it wisely. Click it when you need it. Now go you don't have much time."

He hands me a pen and I say "This is a pen. This is a pen!" Jerry says "Kim come on! We gotta go" and he and Mika drag me out of the museum. Once we're outside I say "What's going on?" "Just keep walking, Kim, don't look at anybody. Just keep walking. We gotta warn your mom." Mika says. "Okay, but where are you guys taking me?" "Some where safe" Jerry says. I don't say a word after that. A few minutes later we're at my apartment building. We rush in and see Peter playing poker with his friends. Peter yells "Kathy, more beer!" My mom comes in and I say "Mom. Mom, we gotta talk..like NOW!" My mother was about to respond, but Peter interupted her "Can't you see she's servicing me and my friends." My mom was, again, about to say something. But this time I cut her off. " Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that, you bald headed, acoholic (?), asshole!"

That must have really ticked him off because he threw me across the room. He walked towars me and punched me in the face, then kicked me in the gut. Mika and Jerry run up behind Peter and Mika punches the back of his head while Jerry kicks him in his balls. Mika holds the back of his neck and pushes his head foward into the wall. "Thanks guys, but why'd you do that?" I say "2 reasons. 1- We're your best friends we don't like seeing you hurt. and 2-We're also your protectors." Jerry says. I take deep breaths and say "Okay" as they help me up. We all go over to my mom and Mika says "Kathy, Kim has to go...like right now!" We all rush out of the apartment and into my mother's car. We've been driving for twenty minutes and no one has said a word. The only sound being made is by Mika, Jerry, and I.

We're eating tacos that we grabbed from Taco Bell. "Where are you taking me?" I ask "To a camp, honey, a camp for very special kids." my mother says "So, what? Am I like crazy?" I ask. She shakes her head and says "No, honey, your not crazy. Sweatheart, this is about your father." My mother starts to tell me about how they met, how they fell in love with each other. "Then you came along" my mother said. She continued "But your father had to leave." "So he did abandon us" I say. My mother shakes her head and says "No, honey, no. He was forced to. He loved you. Leaving you was probably the most difficult thing he's ever done." "Why did he have to go?" I ask. She answers "Kim your father is a-" "KATHY, LOOK OUT!" Mika and Jerry screamed.

Goats fell from the sky and landed on the hood. The car went flying and flipped a couple times and landed on the wheels. My mom says "Is everyone ok?! Kim, are you alright?" I nod and say "Yeah. I'm okay. Jerry, Mika you guys okay?" Mika says "We're fine. Kathy you might wanna start driving. Cause a minutar is running towards us !" My mom looked through her mirror and stepped on the gas. The minutar ran after the car and, as it reached us, it grabbed the car and threw us. When we landed, we had landed upside down. I'm sure I was bleeding in a couple places and I felt blood run down my face. I put my hand on my forehead and felt a cut. I look next to me and see that my mom was okay.

I try to open the door and after a few attempts it breaks open. I get out as everyone follows me. Jerry says "We're gonna go get help. Kim if anything happens use the pen Rudy, that's Mr. Gillespie's first name, gave you and click it." Then they left, leaving me with just my mom. "Kim are you alright?" my mom says "I'm fine" I tell her. I see the minutar not to far from here running in our direction. I say "Mom, let's go it's coming" We run to the gate and I have time to read the top. The letters jumble up and it reads 'Camp Half Blood' once I get through the gate, but my mom didn't walk through. I go over to her and pull her arm "Mom, c'mon. What are you doing?" She says "I can't go through. I'm not like you." I say "I'm not leaving without you." "You have to. Your meant to." Then the fricken minutar grabbed her. Next thing I know dust forms around her and she's gone. My eyes go wide in fear, anger, and disbelief.

I remember what Jerry told me _'Kim, if anything happens use the pen Rudy gave you and click it'_. I take the pen out of my pocket and click it. "Woah...cool!" I say as the pen turns into a sword. The minutar runs toward me, but I cut one of it's horns off. As it stumbles back it's cuts me cheek. It stumbles back enough for me to run around it. I run behind the minutar and do a front flip landing on it's back. I cut the other horn off of it's head and that makes it angry, because it starts thrashing around. I fly off the minutar, literally fly, it was thrashing too much, and my back hits the tree. Hard. My sword flies out of my hand, and I groan in agony. I look to my left and see one of the minutars horns. I grab it with my left hand and stand up just in time to stab the minutar in it's heart. It screams and falls to the ground. At that moment Mika and Jerry come running up to me with some other people. I start breathing heavier by the second. Mika yells "Kim! Are you alright? Where's your mom?" I try to say something, but black dots block my vision. "Kim..?" is the last thing I hear before I fall to the ground and black out.

**Mika's POV**

Kim falls to the ground and passes out. "Nooo. N-n-no" I whisper as I kneal down next to her. Jerry kneals on the other side of her, and I put her head in my lap. "Jerry check her pulse, please" I say, he does as I asked and says "It's there. She's alright". "So this is the Daughter of Poseidon. She's pretty, well beside the cuts on her face" Julie says. I say "Guys, she has some really nasty wounds. We've got to get her to the infermary (?)." "Hey, guys, the minutar it's dead." Jack says. "She must have killed it. It drained the energy from her." Jerry says. I shake my head and say "Let's just get her to the infermary."

**Ok that's it for now. Hope you like it and tall me what you think. **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Kind of short)

**Hey guys I'm gonna keep the characters up so you know who everyone is. Sorry I haven't updated alot things were happening and it took me a while to write the next chapter.**

**By the way I'm gonna add more characters.**

Characters: (Kim, Jerry, and Mika will be the only one's doing karate)

- Kim (Percy) Crawford (Percy is Kim's middle name) : Daughter of Poseidon, 3rd degree black belt in karate

- Jack Brewer : Son of Athena

- Grace Brewer: Daughter of Athena (Jack's Twin)

- Julie Saunders : Daughter of Athena

- Jerry Martinez : Son of Apollo/Protector, Kim's Protector, Kim's best friend, 1st degree black belt

- Mika Gregory : Daughter of Ares/Protector, Kim's best friend, also Kim's Protector, 1st degree black belt

- Brody Carlson : Son of Hermes

- Milton Krupnick : Son of Demeter

- Donna Tobin: Daughter of Aphrodite

- Rudy Gillespie(forgot how to spell his last name) : Chiron

- Eddie Jones: Son of Apollo

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL THE RIGHTS!**

**This chapter might be a little short.**

**P.S. If You're doing #project beautiful then review on this.**

**Chapter 2: Mika's POV**

We arrived at the infermary and Jerry & I gently set her on the bed. Medics, and nurses surrond her. Chiron said "You two did good" "We could've done better." I said. "Don't blame yourself for this. She'll be okay." Jerry says. I give him a small smile amd he smiles back "What do you know about her?" Grace asks Chiton answers for me "They know basically everything about. If I'm correct, Mika, you knew her since you were little. Even before you knew about being a Demi-god. Jerry as well."

"So what's her background?" Jack asks "Well Me and Jerry do Martial Arts with her. She's a 3rd degree black belt, and Jerry & I are 1st degree black belts. She likes to swim, and as you probably know she has ADHD & dyslexia. Her birthday is November 14th and she's turning 16. She likes yo sing and dance. She's Jerry's dance partner. Mmmm...yeah that's pretty much it."

I walk over to Kim's cot and touch her pale cheek with my cold hands. "How long will it be until she wakes up?" I ask one of the medics. "2-3 days max" I nod and Jerry comes over and sits next to me he puts his arm around my shoulders and I put my head down to hide the fact that I'm blushing. I've had a crush on Jerry for about a year and a half now. I'm not sure how he feels about me so I never said anything ot dropped any hints.

The only person who knows is Kim and I intend on keeping it that way. I turn aroundto ask Chiron something, but instead I see Jack starring at Kim. "Dude! Why you starring at her?" I ask He shakes his head getting out of his trance "I wasn't starring. I have no idea what you're talking about." I roll my eyes and say "Sure" Everyone left the infremary and Jerry & I sat on the edge of Kim's cot.

"Jerry, I think I'm gonna sleep here tonight." I say "Are you sure?" He asks "Yeah, can you go tell Chiron for me?" He nods and leaves the infermary. I look at Kim and grab her pale hand "Wake up soon, Kimmy." I kiss her forehead and drag the thing that looks like a beach chair. I grab an extra pillow and blanket and close my eyes to try and get some sleep.

**Jerry's POV**

I jog to The Big House and see Chiron in his usual chair drinking nectar. "Chiron, Mika sais that she's gonna sleep in the infermary tonight with Kim." He nods and says "Jerry is Mika alright? She seems so...lost?" "Well, Kim's her best friend she doesn't like seeing her best friend her or in any type of danger." He smiles and says "That's very sweet. Jerry can I ask you something a bit personal?"

I shrug "Sure." "What are your feelings toward Mika?" I start getting a little nervous "Um well...She's my best friend. She's always there for me, and always has my back ." He smiles wider and says "I'm pretty sure it's a little more than that, but...don't ever lose that bond you have with those two. Do you understand?" I nod and say "Thank you, Chiron" and walk out.

**Ok so you got what happened in the infermary and Chiron givin Jerry a talk. I hope you guys don't think it's crappy. Review! **

**~ShyReader842**


End file.
